Gifts (Origins)
Gifts can be sold to merchants or given to certain companions to influence their approval ratings. The party members appreciate their gifts, more or less, depending on each gift's value and their personal motivations. There is a limited number of gifts in the game. Additionally, if the same gift is given to a character more than once, the approval rating you get from them might be considerably less than the first time, possibly nothing after more than a few times. Specific Gifts Gifts for Alistair Alistair has a preference for strange rune-stones and figural studies of arcane creatures. Gifts for Dog Dog has preference for foods and bones. Gifts for Leliana Leliana has a preference for holy symbols of Andraste, as well as shoes. Gifts for Morrigan Morrigan has a preference for gifts of jewelry. *'Black Grimoire': A black leather-bound book with a tree on the cover. **Found in the Circle Tower. **Approval: +9-13 **Notes: Grants the quest for Flemeth's Grimoire when visiting the camp next. Approval level can vary depending on chosen dialogue options. *'Flemeth's Grimoire': An old, but lovingly cared for book, bound in leather of questionable origins. The pages smell of herbs and wood smoke. Intricate stitching on the cover marks out a leafless tree, strangely ominous in its stark appearance. **Found in the possession of Flemeth. At this time, the only known way to recover it is by killing Flemeth. **Approval: +13 *'Golden Mirror': A mirror of polished glass in a gold frame. Golden deer and sparrows frolic together in a charming scene on the back of the mirror. **Found in the possession of Garin a merchant(Near diamond Quarter) in Orzammar. **Approval: +20 Gifts for Zevran *'Dalish Gloves': These gloves are made of supple leather and lined with soft rabbit fur. **Found in a chest in West Brecilian Forest. **Approval: +6 *'Antivan Leather Boots': A handsome pair of boots, made of luxurious Antivan doeskin. **Found in ???. **Approval: +16 Non-specific gifts These gifts give diminishing returns when given to the same person repeatedly. +5 on first giving, down to +1. Many of these can be purchased from merchants. Alcohol *'Ale': A mug of watered-down ale. *'Golden Scythe 4:90 Black': This battlefield spirit maintains a chill even in direct sunlight, which it appears to absorb. Optimal serving is by the drop. Contact with exposed flesh is discouraged but likely inevitable. *'Wine': A flask of red wine. *'Legacy White Shear': Peculiar and rare, a single run of this spirit took color, and what has optimistically called flavor from lyrium in the cask's bilge hoop. A sipping whisky if you value your innards. Circa 790 TE Jewelry *'Golden Rope Necklace': This unique necklace is made of delicate gold strands twisted together in a thick rope. **Found in the Lothering tavern, Dane's Refuge, at the merchant Barlin. **Notable Approval: +8 to Morrigan *'Shiny Gold Ring': A simple gold band, polished to a mirror-like shine. *'Silver Bracelet': A heavy silver bracelet inscribed with Dwarven runes. *'Tribal Necklace': A necklace of sun-bleached teeth and bones. Other *'Beef Bone': A shoulder of beef, with bone attached. *'Painted Skyball': This almost-perfect orb is made of a polished black stone and has been painted to look like the night sky, complete with constellations. *'Fancy Scroll': A scroll of parchment decorated with fancy gold handles. Notes The more gifts you give to a party member, the less approval points you are likely to receive from that party member. Lookup table This table is not definitive, various factors affect how difficult a companion is to impress, but should be able to provide general direction. Likes = ☺, Loves = ♥ Category:Gameplay Category:Items